Gridlock
'''Gridlock '''is the twenty-first episode of Tommy Zoom. In this episode, Polluto has control over all of the world's traffic lights, and has turned the planet into one big traffic jam. This episode is about crossing the road safely. Plot As the episode begins, we find Tommy, Daniel, Mum, and Baby Sam at the park. Sam was asleep in the buggy and Mum was reading a book. Daniel was put by the bench with Mum while Tommy was playing golf which Daniel finds daft. As he was getting bored, it was time to go home. Tommy just remembered that there was a big golf tournament on the TV and he had to go and see it. Tommy and Daniel were in a hurry to get back home before they miss the start. Tommy wasn't thinking of something, but luckily Daniel was, so he stopped. Tommy did knew he had to stop, look, and listen before crossing the road, but he didn't know what to do to either cross the road or wait for Mum. After Daniel asked what would Tommy Zoom do, they both transform into their cartoon superhero and dog looks. They come to a big traffic jam. As they flew to have a good view, it was the biggest traffic jam ever. So, Tommy flew to the middle of the road and pretended to be a lollipop man. Meanwhile in a block of flats, Polluto was playing on a gadget called the Traffictrapper that works on the traffic lights that makes all the vehicles have pollution. He then presses a lot of buttons on the Traffictrapper which makes the traffic lights go haywire which is causing the trucks have pollution out of their exhaust fumes. Smogg opened the window to let all the air in. As Tommy realised it's Polluto, he flew to the window to confront him and Smogg. Polluto told Tommy he's too late, and he explains his plan as Daniel chases Smogg. As Smogg jumped on Polluto's head, he drops the Traffictrapper, but Tommy catches it and throws it out the window. So, Polluto jumped out of the window, caught the Traffictrapper and started falling again. So, Tommy and Daniel helped Polluto and Smogg have a soft landing by putting a water fountain to catch them. They fell in the water, and Polluto tried the Traffictrapper but it's broken because it fell in the water. Smogg also finds a fish in the water. The traffic lights started working again and the cars started moving again. Tommy notices that the cars are still creating fumes, but Daniel says that they'll solve that problem next time, because a superhero's work is never done. Once again, Tommy saved the world in a zoom, with a little help from Daniel. Back in the real world, Tommy still had to cross the road. When Mum came to Tommy, he told her that Daniel stopped him from running into the road. Mum said that Daniel is a very clever dog. Then, Tommy noticed a traffic light crossing and decided for them to cross on that crossing. They crossed the road on the traffic light crossing and headed off home. Back at home, Daniel was sitting in his basket wearing a medal made by Tommy and Mum for being a clever dog. As Tommy goes to his room, he finds Daniel sitting looking at the mirror taking a look at himself with his medal. Tommy thinks he's very smart in it and gives him a cuddle. The episode then ends. Information *Settings: Park, City, Block of flats, and Tommy's house *Theme: Crossing the road safely *Characters: Tommy, Daniel, Baby Sam, Mum, Polluto, and Smogg *First aired: March 20, 2008 Category:Episodes